


【TK】坠落的星辰16（ABO）

by Zucca8023



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:46:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zucca8023/pseuds/Zucca8023





	【TK】坠落的星辰16（ABO）

“什么意思？”

“字面意思。”面对刚的追问，光一冷静得不像话，“你看，我现在也恢复的差不多了，本来准一是你的助理，nino是你的私人医生，这么长时间占用你的资源我也挺过意不去的，以后我自己坐电车去找润就行了。至于欠你的医药费，希望你能给我几年的时间，我一点一点还你。”

刚开始还有些滞涩的话语越说越流利，说到最后，光一甚至脸上还带上了一抹微笑，就仿佛他跟刚谈论的是再正常不过的事情，譬如今天晚饭好不好吃，譬如新上映的电影是不是有趣。

“字面意思？”反复咀嚼着光一的话，刚像没听懂一样反问道，“晚上不会做噩梦了吗？从噩梦里醒来不会睡不着了吗？站在电梯里还会害怕吗？你现在就自己一个人出去住，安全吗？”

刚很认真，很认真的问出了这些问题，言语中不加掩饰的关心，险些让光一动摇了。

将情绪藏得更深了一些，光一的神情更加淡漠，“这些都是治疗期间所要经历的必然过程，不是么？本来其实也与你无关。我一个大男人，独居有什么不安全的。”

不待刚回话，光一就向着楼梯口走去，边走边说道，“我今天去楼上睡吧，这段时间我天天晚上折腾闹得你也睡不消停……”

“光一。”刚叫住了正要上楼的对方，光一停下了脚步，仍然用后背对着刚。

“还钱这种事，说出来就显得太生分了。”刚叹了一口气，“为什么要搬出去？你总得给我个理由。”

拳头攥紧又松开，攥紧又松开，光一依然没有回头，“你的意思是，钱不用还了？也是，我都把我十年的命给你了，这些钱就当是你买的吧。至于为什么要搬出去，你倒是说说，我为什么要继续留在这里？”

说完最后一句话，光一终于回过了头，嘴角牵起一抹若有若无的讽刺的笑。

光一的前半句话刺痛了刚的心，他后来的表情亦是刺痛了刚的眼睛，以至于接下来的话没有经过大脑就脱口而出，“因为我喜欢你啊光一！我想每天都跟你在一起！”

“你喜欢我？哈！”像是听到了世界上最好笑的笑话一样，光一的声音徒然变大了起来，“你说你喜欢我？啊？我这张嘴，不知道有多少人在里面射过，你也应该体验过，我的技术有多好吧？你跟我接吻的时候不觉得恶心吗？”

手伸进裤子里，粗暴的拽出那个还每天放在后穴里的跳蛋，椭球型的表面还带着湿滑，顶端的小孔里缓慢的滴着淡蓝色的液体，“还有这个，我到现在都没法离开这个东西，最多十五分钟，我就会发情，渴望着屁股被填满，谁都可以！你确定你喜欢这样的我吗？还是因为你Alpha的本能才迷恋上我的，你好好想清楚吧，堂本刚少爷！”

望着对方越来越苍白的脸色，光一依旧选择继续说下去，跳蛋的另一端被抓在手里，在半空中晃来晃去。

“你确定，要为了我这样一个贱货，赔上未来的全部人生吗？”

“闭嘴！”爆喝一声，整间房子都被突如其来的大音量震得嗡嗡作响，光一的话显然激怒了刚，古巴雪茄的味道一瞬间填充着这个空间，Alpha的信息素以前所未有的阵势爆发了出来，带着强迫，带着压制，蛮横的命令着身前的Omega，臣服。

不带攻击性的长相，让很多人都意识不到刚其实是个Alpha，包括和他朝夕相处的光一，也在刚的温柔和善解人意中忽略了这一事实。

所以当实质性的压迫感扑面而来的时候，光一才恍然想起，Alpha到底意味着什么。

本来想好好说话的，本来不想用这样的方式的，但刚已经气晕了头，太阳穴的血管突突直跳，他设想了光一所有可能说出口的话，却万万没想到，是这样的言语。

被对方的信息素包裹，一瞬间就让光一差点拿不住手里的东西，不想示弱的心情让他硬撑着，装作若无其事的样子继续跟刚对峙，实际上只有他自己知道，他需要多大的自制力才能不让自己浑身发抖，跪倒在地。

明明两个人还没有建立标记与被标记的关系，越来越高的体温却告诉光一，他正在逐渐的被影响着发情，空气中开始飘散出白兰地醇厚的酒香。

深吸了一口气，刚笑的十分冷酷，“你说够了吗？”

光一抿了抿嘴唇，不知道他是什么意思。

大跨步上前，刚一挥手，没费什么力气就打掉了光一手里攥着的跳蛋绳子。跳蛋划出一条抛物线，滚落到了远处电视机前的地毯上。

光一向后退了一大步，明显戒备的举动让刚更加生气，他再次强硬的将光一揽在怀里，这一回光一再也使不出力气挣脱，隔着裤子，刚把手狠狠地插进了光一的臀缝里，摸到后穴自动分泌出的液体润湿了布料，刚的笑容又扩大了几分，“你今天的话格外的多啊光一，但是，你这张嘴，可远没有你的身体诚实。”

光一有些惊恐的看着眼前浑身散发着危险气息的刚，似乎自己的话放出了对方心中的魔鬼，路西法彻底堕入了地狱，化身为撒旦。

 

刚一条胳膊夹着光一的腰，将他往第一客卧拖去。光一一路被拖着，一路挣扎，“你快放手，快放手，刚，要不我今天晚上就走……”

一阵天旋地转，光一被刚扔到了客卧的大床上，刚抬手甩上了房门，锁了起来。

肆无忌惮的释放着自己作为Alpha的信息素，越来越强烈的饥渴在光一的心中升起，这饥渴令他害怕。

如此陌生的刚也让他想要逃走。

光一从床上滚到了地毯上，他扶着床才能勉强挪动脚步，每走一步，都能感觉到液体从后穴里争先恐后的流了出来，弄湿了裤子，顺着大腿淌下来。

扑到被锁住的门上，哆哆嗦嗦的伸出手去拧门锁，平时轻轻松松的动作，因为使不上力气和满手的汗水变得艰难无比。费了好大的劲才把锁打开，拧开门把手就要离开的时候，光一听见了背后传来的脚步声。

用脚推上刚被拉开了一条缝的房门，重新上好两道锁，刚面无表情的揪起已经浑身发软站不起来的人，轻松的把他又一次扔在了床上。

“就这么想跟我撇清关系？”站在床边，刚低头俯看着对方潮红的脸，水润润的眸子，微微起伏的胸膛。

最初的怒火之后，仿佛物极必反一样，刚的情绪现在降到了冰点，他冷冷的看着这诱人的一幕，冷冷的想着，是不是应该把他就这么囚禁起来，把他拴在自己的身边，让他再也生不出逃离的念头？

亏我这几个月以来这么小心翼翼的照顾你，结果到头来你过了河就拆桥，身体刚刚好一点就迫不及待的想要离开，我这么喜欢你，对你这么好，现在看来你是一丁点感动都没有，全部都是我一厢情愿。

最初的惊吓过后，光一也冷静了下来，他用胳膊肘支起上半身，冷笑道，“你现在这算怎么回事？准备强上吗？我告诉你，你这个花样太老套了，我原来的那些客户——唔唔……”

接下来的话都被一个强行塞进嘴里的口球堵了回去，刚使了大力扣紧搭扣，还把辅助的绳子打了一个死结。

“你还是别说话比较好。”每一个字都像是从刚的牙缝里挤出来的，他的眼睛睁得很大，满眼都是红血丝，遍布着疯狂的神色，在暖白的顶灯灯光下显得很骇人。

冰点之下的怒火被轻易地点燃了，“那些客户”这几个词就让刚动了杀人的念头，不想再听光一撂出的任何狠话，操你妈的客户，操你妈的搬家，你他妈的哪儿也不许去！

光一还在挣扎，动手去解堵在嘴里的口球，用脚去踹试图接近他的刚。明显嫌弃的动作，越燃越旺的怒火，最后彻底烧尽了刚的理智。

信息素更加猛烈的释放了出来，你还有力气躲，你还有力气逃，那就让我干到你躲不动，逃不动为止吧！

你只能在我身边，光一，你只能在我身边。

即使是踢在身上也不觉得疼，手软又脚软的光一其实早就使不上劲了。被抓住衣襟微微从床上提起来，听着对方阴冷阴冷的语调，不容置喙的命令，“老实点，不许动！”光一一个哆嗦，停下了所有动作。

恍惚间，仿佛回到了那些被租来租去的日子，这个语气，这些话语，都熟悉的要命。

是了，他是曾经的51号，欧蜜俱乐部最顶级的租赁性奴。即使远离了那个地方，有些习惯，却被刻进了骨子里，变成了下意识。

抽屉里翻出了剪刀，三两下，光一身上的所有衣物就变成了一堆零零碎碎的破布。

那个最开始和光一一起被送过来的大箱子现在被放在墙角，刚一脚踢翻了箱子，各种各样的性爱道具撒了一地，光一看着这些东西，瞳孔猛地一缩，显然触碰到了某些不堪回首的往事，他又慢慢的往后挪了挪。

这个动作却让刚误会了，怒火更盛，他拿起一捆红色的长绳走向光一，抖落开绳子，将光一的两个手腕绑在了一起，然后用多余的绳子在他的上半身绕了几圈，他的双手就被紧紧的束缚在了胸前。

光一喉结上下滚动，不停的吞咽口水，但是因为嘴无法合拢还是有唾液不断地顺着嘴角流下来。

“你那是什么眼神啊！”刚“啧”了一声，看着光一那双透着惊恐和哀求的眼睛，让刚莫名的不爽，你把我当成什么了？是不是对你来说，我也是你的那些客户中的一个？

拿过一个眼罩，遮住了那恼人的目光，眼不见为净。

看不见，说不出，刚刚做完催眠和心理治疗，不熟悉的刚，熟悉的粗鲁动作，让光一渐渐陷入了混乱，他开始分不清自己到底在哪，自己到底是谁，是堂本光一？还是51号？

这一次的主人，还是一如既往的不知道控制力道啊。

刚并没有脱去衣服，他只是解开了裤子露出自己的性器，随意套弄两下，硬起来之后就用力插入了光一的后穴，没有事前的扩张，也失了惯常的温柔。

每一下都顶到生殖腔的入口，被这么深的贯入，这么粗暴的顶弄，也让破碎的呻吟从光一的喉咙里发了出来。

逢迎着对方的动作，配合着对方的节奏，被身下之人弄得很舒服，呻吟声也从刚的嘴里发了出来。

被蒙上眼睛之后，听觉就变得敏感。刚的声音一入耳朵，光一就有些慌了。

我听见了刚的声音，对了，我已经不是51号了，我是光一，堂本光一。那我身上的这个人是谁？刚，刚，你在哪？快滚开，让我去找刚！

身下的人突然的剧烈挣扎，让刚差一点提前缴械，被信息素影响着，刚已经分不出脑力来仔细思考，对方的抗拒召唤出了刚的本能反应。

标记他，标记了他之后，他就会乖乖听话了。不管他愿意不愿意，以后都只能在我一个人身下婉转承欢，只有我能让他发情，只有我能让他乞求，乞求我操他，乞求我让他射。

刚把光一从床上捞起来，将扭来扭去的人禁锢在怀里，一只手抓住他的头发把他的头按在自己的肩膀上，不管为什么光一的生殖腔没有打开，一低头，狠狠地咬在了对方的后颈。

怀里的人发出了压抑的、变了调的嘶吼，苦涩的药味充满口腔，光一愈发狠命的挣扎，后穴猛地收紧让刚射了出来，嘴里的味道也让他清醒了过来。

他咬在了光一后颈贴着的膏药上。

不自觉地松开了嘴，光一也停止了挣扎。实际上，他卸掉了全部的力气，靠在刚的怀里，不住地喘着粗气。

小心的把人放在床上，刚愣愣的看着光一身上乱七八糟的绳子，蒙住眼睛的眼罩和堵住嘴巴的口球。

光一一侧头，露出了膏药的一小块边缘，看见这个，冷汗瞬间爬满了刚的后背。  
“在腺体功能没有恢复正常以前，如果被注入了Alpha的信息素，光一很可能会有生命危险！你记住了，禁止任何意义上的标记，临时标记也不行！”二宫和樱井的警告在刚的脑海中响起，让他一阵阵后怕。

差点酿成大错。

我差点害死光一。要不是因为贴着这块膏药……

刚哆嗦着手去解光一身上的绳子，捆的太紧了，怎么也解不开，他拿过剪刀，剪开了红色的长绳，剪开了眼罩的带子，剪开了口球辅助的绳子。

动作轻柔的放开光一身上所有的束缚，在这期间，光一一动不动，任由刚摆弄来摆弄去。

目光扫过光一红肿外翻着的后穴，上半身被绳子勒出来的深红色痕迹，以及口球的带子在脸上留下的勒痕，最后落在了光一的眼睛上。

刚的心脏像是被鱼线密密的缠起来收紧了一样，疼痛不已，仿佛还有一滴一滴的鲜血从鱼线附近滴落下来。

因为那一双眼睛中，空洞洞的什么都没有，瞳孔中只剩下一片死寂的暗沉，没有一丝神采。

我都做了些什么！

浑身都战栗了起来，连声音都在发抖，“光一，对不起，光一，光一，对不起，光一……”一遍一遍不停的道歉，从最初颤抖的语调，到最后泣不成声。

“离我远点。”眸子依然空洞，异常沙哑而低沉的声音从光一的嘴里发了出来，几不可闻，刚却听到了。

忙不迭的从床上爬下来，刚语无伦次，“好，听你的，我离你远点，我走，我这就走。”

逃也似的离开第一客卧，逃也似的离开了家。

大门“砰”地关上了，紧接着，闪电划过天空，照亮了漆黑的夜。闷雷滚动，像是巨兽在远方咆哮。

夏天的第一场雷雨，到来了。

 

听着接二连三的雷声，光一的眼睛渐渐恢复了神采，他慢慢翻了个身，侧躺在床上，蜷缩起了身体。

沙哑的笑声渐渐在房间里响起。笑声越来越大，越来越大。

光一在笑，抑制不住的笑，仿佛是临死前最后的狂欢，绝望中刻意的放纵。他边笑边喃喃自语，“堂本光一，你活该，你活该啊堂本光一。”

是的，一切的一切，都是他故意的。故意疏远刚，故意激怒他，怂恿他伤害自己，让他愧疚，难过，不得不离开。

所有的这些，都是他的设计，他笑，是因为他很开心，自己的计划成功了，有了今晚这一出，他必然能够搬出去，淡出刚的生活，淡出刚的视线，也许刚需要几年的时间来疗伤，但是时间如雪，很快就能覆盖这一切，刚会找一个门当户对的配偶结婚，到时候，自己也能送上衷心的祝福。

可是，为什么心像是被剜走了一块，这么的疼啊！一想到刚会跟别的人结婚，共度一生，这个地方就会疼痛的无以复加，让人喘不上来气。

你说你喜欢我，你不知道我有多开心，但你不能喜欢我啊！

你也不知道，我有多喜欢你，从见你的第一眼开始，我其实就喜欢上你了，但是我这个人迟钝又慢热，直到你那天发着高烧来送我礼物，我才确定了自己的心意。

确定了心意又有什么用呢？咱们两个注定不可能在一起啊，无论是十年前，还是现在。

你是奈良堂本家的小少爷，是关东第一财团堂本株式会社的第一指定继承人，如天空中的星辰一样明亮耀眼，可望不可及。我就是一个管家的儿子，身无长物，有什么资格跟你在一起啊？

至于现在，现在就更加不可能了，一个无父无母的孤儿，谁都可以操的奴隶，连我自己都嫌我自己脏。你从来没有觉得我恶心，是我觉得我自己恶心，我这样都不能被称之为人的东西，性爱娃娃一样的玩意，怎么承担得起你的喜欢？

这样也挺好的，我会把我们之间的回忆，你对我的好，你对我的喜欢，以及我对你的情感，都收进心里。

然后远远的离开，不干涉你的生活，想你的时候就细数过去的回忆。

这些，就足够我度过剩下的人生了。

沉浸在自己的思绪里，光一都没有听到，二宫走进房间里的声音。

看着赤裸蜷缩在床上的光一，看着一片狼藉的房间，二宫几不可查的叹了口气。

 

眼见着这半个月，光一的情绪一天低过一天，二宫曾经去找过松本，光一的状态实在是有些让人担心。

当时松本只是说，自己已经以最大的限度减少了那些负面的情绪，剩下的，就只能靠光一自己了。

“那些记忆太过不堪，其实光一能以现在这个情绪来看诊，已经超出我的预期了。我本来以为，他的状态会更差一些。”

“这段时间刚也不见人影，如果有他在，会不会好一些？”

松本瞟了二宫一眼，说了句有些莫名其妙的话，“我看不见得，没准会适得其反。”

现在二宫有些明白，松本为什么那样说了。

当时见松本没有要解释的意思，二宫也就识趣的没有追问，他只是像往常一样，给光一检查检查身体，陪他打打游戏。

后来有一次，光一问他自己可不可以吸烟的时候，二宫还有些意外，不过他当即表示，要问问另外两位医生。

在与樱井和松本商量过后，樱井给光一推荐了一款电子烟，传统的烟草味道，里面还加入了一点对他身体有好处的药物。

自那以后，光一多了一个习惯，每次来到医院之后和离开医院之前，都会在医院门口抽十分钟的烟，有时候是冈田陪他，有时候是二宫陪他，有时候是松本陪他。

这十分钟里也没什么交流，只是各自吸着烟，想着心事，抽完烟之后，转身进医院，或者开车走人。

今天早些时候，光一其实没有撒谎，他确实在治疗结束之后，又聊了一会，不过是单独跟松本聊的。

二宫路过咨询室门口的时候，只听到了松本拔高声音的一句话，“你疯了？！”之后他俩到底说了些什么，他一概不知道。

 

“我没疯，我清醒的很。”面对着一脸不赞同的盯着他的松本，光一声音中透着无奈。

“这个事情万一控制不好，你可就真疯了！”

“不会，我还有你可以给我开药啊。”

“药是能乱吃的？”

“反正，松本医生一定可以治好我的。”光一的语气十分笃定。

“……堂本光一桑，你知不知道你这样很流氓啊。”

“我知道。”

松本叹了口气，“分开住的方法有的是，为什么要选伤敌一千自损八百这种？”

“因为，除了这个方法，其他刚都不会同意的。”

 

行走在滂沱的大雨里，刚没穿雨衣，没打雨伞，任凭头发一缕一缕的贴在脸上，衣服黏在后背。

所有人都脚步匆匆，只有刚一个人，慢悠悠的走在人行道上，被人撞了一下肩膀也不知道躲，被驶过的汽车泼了一身水也不知道避。

宛若一具行尸走肉。

光一空洞的眼神和面无表情的说出那句“离我远点”，不停交替地在刚的头脑中闪过，每闪过一次，胸口就疼痛一分，每闪过一次，眼睛就酸涩一分。

下雨就有这一点好处，老天已经替想要哭泣的人流下了眼泪，再多的泪，都融入到了这大雨中，刚多么希望，大雨冲刷掉泪水的同时，也冲刷掉他的罪孽。

他已经给二宫打了电话，光一身体上的情况，二宫足够应付。自己也拜托松本了，明天给光一追加一次治疗，也不知道会起多大作用。

算了，反正，就像光一说的，其实他的事情，跟自己也没有什么关系。

以后，也不用再扯上关系了。

如你所愿，光一。

嘴角弯出一个苦涩的弧度，刚行走在雨中，漫无目的，似乎，可以就这么一直一直的走下去，直到时间尽头。

 

在药物的作用下，光一沉沉的睡了一夜。

第二天，得知松本追加了一次心理治疗，猜到了是谁的授意，光一也没有拆穿。

而刚，消失在了光一的生活里，消失了整整一个月。

又过了几天，在一次正常的看诊之后，光一回到家里，发现第一客卧里放着的大箱子不见了。

至于那箱子被处理到了什么地方，被谁处理掉的，光一并不是很关心。

一同消失的，还有冈田准一。

大多数时间，开车带着光一来去医院的都是二宫，有几次二宫做手术空不出时间，司机就换成了长濑。

这几次的接送路上，长濑总是欲言又止，但光一就一直低着头玩手机，并没有给他开口的机会。

看诊的日子，午饭和晚饭就在医院里解决，点外卖或者去医生的食堂蹭饭。不看诊的时间就自己试着做点简单的吃的，或者干脆还是外卖。

光一脆弱的肠胃只能吃固定的几样外卖，他也不觉得腻，这段时间他其实吃不太出来食物的味道。

经常整夜整夜的睡不着，书房里那几本有关经济学的书都快被他翻完了。不想看书就坐在客厅里抽烟，安静的空间中连水滴在水池底的声音都清晰可闻。

一个人上药，一个人吃饭，一个人洗衣服，一个人睡觉。

在我闯入他的生活之前，刚这几年就是这么过来的吧。

虽然有点寂寞，但好像也不是不行。

我以后的人生，大概也就是这么度过了。

一个月以后，这天光一正好在家，刚回来了。

站在玄关里，鞋都没脱，刚对着光一笑了一下，“你不是说想要搬家吗，房子已经准备好了，我来接你去那。”

 

——TBC


End file.
